When you wish upon an Angel
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: A collection of Hetalia oneshots for my best friends and greatest reviewers! Many different pairings, characters and scenarios. Rated T just in case
1. Read my emotions, NiChu

**Konnichiwa! Welcome to "When you wish upon an Angel" A collection of oneshots for my best friends and most dedicated readers. I'll be selecting very specific people for this collection so if you've been reviewing my stories a lot then you might be picked! Alright then, first oneshot...**

**For: hollie the hedgehog**

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

**Pairing: NiChu**

**Theme: Road trip**

**Japan and China are on their way to the next World Meeting, though they don't even know where it is to be held. After taking some wrong turns, they become lost and what follows is a heart-warming tale of how China begins to crack what is hidden behind the neutral mask that is Japan's eyes.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>"How far to the airport-aru?" China asked.<p>

Japan remained silent. China was a little confused, but after waiting for a few seconds he simply asked his 'kid brother' again.

"I said, how far to the airport? ...Aru." China repeated.

Japan again said nothing and China decided that it was the last straw. So China, shaking slightly with rage, raised his arms and voice in a way that could only be described as rage... Of the Asian variety.

"Japan! Listen to me! Stop doing that 'sense the mood and refrain from speaking' thing because it's beginning to get annoying!" China yelled.

Japan stopped the car. He turned to his car companion through those brown neutral orbs of his and slowly put the Chinese man in his place.

"Okay, I will. But onry if you stop adding aru to the end of your sentences." Japan explained.

China opened his mouth to retort, but could think of nothing to say back. Japan just sat there neutrally, knowing inwardly that he had won. The edge of his mouth curled up slightly but then Japan suppressed it again since it wasn't like Japan to show any sign of emotion.

China found it cute really, and he had done for quite a long time. Yes it was true: China had become infatuated with the boy that he had once called his brother. He loved everything about him really, how hard working and earnest he was, the shade of dazzling brown that coloured his eyes, his jet black shiny hair- he loved it all. Yet he couldn't tell Japan about it. After all, Japan was extremely secretive emotion-wise and he didn't really know how to express affections.

But back to the conversation: China really didn't know how to respond to the last comment, for he always added aru on the end of everything, making it like his trademark.

"... So about that map..." China said, changing the subject.

"Hai. What about it? You haven't rost it have you?" Japan asked.

China froze for a second, replaying in his head what Japan had just said to him. What did he mean? Surely he was mistaken, so China asked again.

"What do you mean-aru?" China asked.

Ignoring the cutesy addition on the end, Japan responded to his question.

"You are the one that has the map. Don't tell me you forgot. Did you... Roose it?" Japan asked.

"I thought that you had it!" China responded.

"No you are mistaken. It was definitery you who had it." Japan sighed.

"Do you mean to say that you've been driving aimlessly without a map?"

"No I have been forrowing the directions that you gave me."

"What directions?"

"The ones you gave me earier when we first entered this desert prace."

"For your information, it's the Gobi desert and I never gave you any directions."

"Oh rearry...?" Japan asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_Japan drove along, focusing completely on the road and ignoring his fellow Asian friend that sat in the seat next to him. After all, he wanted to avoid being like Italy and getting too reckless with his driving._

"_China... Which way do I turn now?" Japan asked._

_China however, was not a part of the world anymore. He was off in dreamland in a dream about... Well... Japan. A dream where Japan was confessing his love to China: a dream come true. But obviously, China was reluctant to except it and tried shaking it off sarcastically. Unfortunately, China could be a little bit of a sleep talker, a bad habit that he hadn't gotten over in 4000 years._

"_R-right..." China muttered sarcastically._

"_I turn right? Whatever you say then..." Japan mumbled._

_Then he turned right into the desert, not knowing that he had mistakenly made a wrong turn and had possibly endangered both himself and China. _

* * *

><p>"I was asleep at that time, you can't blame me for what happened." China defended himself.<p>

"You weren't a very reriable companion to have on this trip anyway." Japan muttered.

"What did you just say?" China exclaimed.

Japan turned back to face the front of the car, as if he had said nothing but China had clearly heard him and was not happy. In fact he was furious. How could he talk back to him like that? He was the one who had raised him as well!

"I'll have you know that I was once a member of the Allied Forces who, by the way, won in World War 2!" China snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hai, and I was a member of the mighty Axis Powers. Don't bring up the past prease." Japan sighed.

"Yes and you lost. I think I'm a little more reliable than you think!" China retorted.

"...Onry a rittle."

"You an ass! I don't even know why I still- hey! Don't leave me while I'm yelling at you!"

Japan had calmly unfastened his seatbelt, completely ignoring the fact that China was yelling at him and had opened up the door and gotten out. China proceeded to quickly get out too, struggling slightly with the seatbelt that he had unfastened too hastily.

"Where are you going-aru?" China demanded.

"I am going to find out where we are. If we carry on aimressry in the car then we will quickry run out of gas." Japan explained over his shoulder.

"Good idea a-" China began.

"Don't say it."

"-ru..."

* * *

><p>"It appears we're lost then." China sighed.<p>

"Hai, I agree. Though I am curious to know how one can get rost in his own country." Japan muttered.

"Hey! The Gobi desert isn't exactly mine! Mongolia owns a lot of it as well-aru!" China protested.

The two were on their way to the airport (as China had mentioned earlier) to attend the next World Meeting which would be held the next morning. Unfortunately, they had gotten lost due to earlier events and well... They were in the current situation that they were in now.

"I see... Oh!"

Then Japan suddenly hugged himself with his arms and began to shiver ever so slightly. China was puzzled and raised an eyebrow to him and Japan began to explain.

"It's rearry cold out here. How can it get so cold in the middre of the day? In a desert as well!"

"It's the Gobi desert-aru. I thought you'd know about it Japan since you are really smart."

"Rearry? O-oh well... Arigatou..."

Japan looked like he wanted to smile, but was trying to hide it due to his usual nature of not showing any emotion. China could tell of course, because he had known him for so long but China wasn't sure that many other people could.

"Maybe we should get back into the car?" China asked.

"Hai. That sound rike good idea."

Unfortunately, when they tried to open the door they came across a very embarrassing problem.

"...Japan?"

"Hai."

"Please tell me I'm seeing this right-aru. I'm not turning into England am I?"

"No. You are not going mad. It appears we have been rocked outside of car."

The two stood there for a while, neither saying anything. China yelled and kicked the car, hurting his foot slightly (he did have sandals on after all) but he didn't attempt to rub it better in order to look brave and tough in front of Japan.

But when he looked over at Japan, he yet again showed no emotion. No sign of anger, despair or anything... Well there was mostly no sign anyway, but when China stared deep into his brown eyes that were fixated on the locked car, he saw heaps of frustration piled up behind those complex steely barriers that were his eyes.

"I suppose I will have to start fire." Japan decided suddenly.

"Sounds like a good idea-aru."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutes later...<strong>_

Somehow, Japan managed to start a fire just as the sun was setting. It was now officially night time and the two were sat by the fire, getting warm. A small gap lay between them, a gap that China desperately wanted to close.

"That is much better..." Japan whispered as he rested his palms by the fire.

"Yes, yes it is." China smiled.

However when China looked over at Japan, he still seemed to be shivering. So, taking pity on the boy, he took off his own casual mandarin jacket and put it around Japan. The younger nation stared up at his former mentor. China could tell from the look in his eyes that he was very grateful, though he didn't show it very well. He just whispered 'arigatou' and turned back to the fire.

"Aren't you cold?" Japan asked.

China was now just wearing his undergarments: the yellow baggy trousers that he had worn with his mandarin jacket and a grey casual tank top. Japan looked his mentor up and down as he sat staring at the fire.

"No. I'm used to it-aru. It's just another one of the things that I endure for my... Friend..." China explained.

He had wanted to say something else. Kid brother? His crush? Whatever it was, it went unsaid and Japan fell silent once more. They stared at each other, China knowing that Japan wanted to say something meaningful, but the reaction he got was to be expected.

"Right, well... Arigatou gozaimasu, China-senpai." Japan whispered.

Then he turned back to the fire and said nothing more on the subject. China normally would have let it pass, but he had endured it quite enough until now. Now he couldn't stand it anymore. It was obvious that Japan had wanted to say many things: when he was cold, when they were locked outside of the car, it was obvious that Japan had some kind of emotion past those dull brown eyes but he hadn't shown it. Well China was now fed up of it, and so he stood up in a burst of Chinese rage.

"KIKU HONDA! Will you stop being so Japanese and show some emotion?" China yelled.

Japan looked up and China questioningly and tilted his head as if he didn't know what China was talking about. China didn't stop there though, he was just getting started.

"You're always so silent and conceited! It get on my nerves! Try showing some emotion! If you never show any emotion then how am I ever meant to get any closer to you?"

China stopped there and covered his mouth with his hands. He had never meant to say that last part: it had just kind of... Slipped out. Japan closed his eyes and silently got up, slipping China's mandarin jacket off of his shoulders.

"Croser... To me?" Japan asked.

"I've liked you for quite a while Japan..." China nodded.

"I know. I have riked you too for quite some time."

"Really? Aiya that makes me so happy!"

"I am grad it makes you happy, Yao-sama."

It was quiet for a moment, but then China spoke again.

"Hey Japan? Forget what I said. You don't need to change because you great the way you are. If no-one can read your emotion, then I'll be the one to do it for them. I'm the only one that can do it... Makes our bond kind of special, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does..."

Then they sat down again and China stared up at the night sky. Then suddenly he felt a warmth around him and looked down to see his mandarin jacket draped around him and Japan's head rested on his shoulder. The black haired boy was asleep, so China decided to do the same.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning, high above the Gobi desert...<strong>_

"Dude! Check it out down there! Isn't that China and Japan?" America yelled as he stared out of the window with his nose pressed against the cold glass.

Sitting on the other side of the plane with his head in his hand and leaning out to look out of the window was England who, to be quite honest, was getting sick of the other nations child-like behaviour.

"You're imagining things, America..." He sighed.

"Nah dude that's totally them!" America beamed as he wiped the window which he had fogged up with his own heavy dog-like panting. "Hey Pilot-dude! Think you can land this thing?"

_**Minutes later...**_

"Dude you're lucky we found ya!" America smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright? It must have been cold down there." England said worriedly.

"We're fine." Japan told them reassuringly.

"You're lucky we were on our way to the World Meeting really! Otherwise you might have been lost forever!" America laughed proudly.

"Oh yes, where is the meeting held?" China asked.

The look of happiness on America's face dropped and England's look of worry turned to a frown of concern.

"You're kidding right?" America asked.

"The World Meeting is being held in Beijing." England explained.

Japan and China looked to each other in shock. China saw the pile of rage that was building up behind the protective barrier of Japan's eyes and he knew what he had to do. After all, he was like Japan's interpreter know, his boyfriend if you will.

"Dude you mean that you went all that way for nothing?" America laughed. "HAHAHA! That's pretty fail ma-"

Suddenly, China pulled out his wok and whacked America across the face. England stood up, forgetting completely that they were in a helicopter.

"China! What was that for?" England asked.

"I'm merely conveying Japan's feelings-aru." China explained and Japan added a nod.

"Oh... Well... Good show I guess..." England muttered.

The Englishman sat back down, not wanting to anger Japan or his new protective boyfriend. He stared at the unconscious younger nation on the floor and a smile crept across his face as he realised how much quieter and therefore better the trip was about to become.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hollie,<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed that! I'd just like to say: thank you for supporting me. You've always been there and even though you haven't actually read any of my Hetalia fanfictions, you've read my others and for that I thank you. You're the bestest friend ever!**_

* * *

><p><strong>True fact guys: if it wasn't for hollie the hedgehog then I'd never have a fanfiction account. For realz yo. I never would have met any of you if it wasn't for her so be sure to check her out! She writes for Sonic the Hedgehog, Avatar: The last airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh and soon (hopefully!) Hetalia!<strong>

**Be sure to review and I'll see you next time in the next instalment of "When you wish upon an Angel"! Remember, if you've reviewed enough, it could be your chapter!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Dealing with your Spaniard, Spamano

**Hey two uploads in a row! This idea was really good and I've always wanted to try it so naturally, I got it up as soon as possible. The title gave me a bit of grief but I got a good one in the end! I've always wanted to try this pairing and it's my first time so I apologise if it isn't very good.**

**For: escritoria**

**Genre: Romance (Don't really want to say Humour since this isn't really that funny)**

**Pairing: Spamano**

**Theme: "Spain takes fem!Romano dancing against her will~"**

**A very frustrated Lovina has had just about enough of Spain. He takes her out dancing but doesn't dance with her himself because she's too angry! Will Spain be able to win her over? Can Lovina tame her Spaniard?**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>There the young girl sat, a book in hand entitled: 'Dealing with Spaniards' really she was that desperate to get help with coping with the guy.<p>

Her name was Romano, though her real name was Lovina. Her owner was Spain, though he had told her to call him Toni (short for Antonio) since she had punched him in the face when he told her to call him 'Boss Spain'. For a girl she packed a pretty mean punch and she wasn't afraid to show it. Spain often complained that she wasn't very feminine and she usually responded by either punching or yelling at him.

She found it quite hard coping with Spain. The constant flirting, the culture that she had to learn- all of it really annoyed her. She was thankful for the fact that he brought her tomatoes, but that was all! Really! So to try and deal with his constant annoying behaviour, she had purchased the book and to be honest, it hadn't helped at all.

The first annoying thing was all the instructions. She was never really much of an instruction follower: she was the type of girl who found things out for herself... Then regretted it later. So you can see how desperate she was in buying that book.

But the second annoying thing was that the advice didn't even help: it was all stuff that she had tried... And failed at before. She was really losing patience with the book and she had flicked through to the last page in a moment of desperation.

"Come on... This last tip better work or I'll..." She growled.

**Step 100: Accept it**

**If the Spaniard fails to take the hint and you've tried all of these steps, it may be a good idea to just sit back and let him have his way. If you are about to give up then do so because by this point, you probably like him anyway.**

That was the last straw. Suddenly she stood up in a dramatic way and threw the infuriating book at the wall, not caring about the dent that she made in the wall.

"NO! NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She yelled.

Though she was angry and her fists were clenched so tight that she could probably even bleed from the pressure in her fingernails, there was no mistaking the crimson colour that was smeared across her face: a blush.

"Wow. Didn't like that book huh?" A voice asked.

She snapped her head around and then she realised that Spain was standing there. He looked impressed at the book that she had just hurled at the wall and his hands were hidden behind his back, like he had just casually waltzed into her room, _her_ room of all places.

"SPAIN! Get the hell out!" Lovina screamed.

"Well that's a little harsh don't you think Lovina? This is my house after all." Spain pointed out.

"I don't care! And you have no right to call me by my real name!" Lovina yelled.

"Fine Roma then." Spain sighed.

"What d'you want then Spain."

"Well I figured we could go out."

"...Don't tell me..."

"Yup! We're going dancing!"

"Great. Not going."

"You forget. You're my territory and I can take you out dancing if I want."

"Well I'll become independent. Right here, right now."

"Nice try, but that only worked when America did it. With my help as well."

"Don't let it go to your head. Also, I'm not going."

"Come on Roma!"

"No chance, no way Spain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later...<strong>_

"This fun huh Lovi?"

"For the last time, don't call me Lovi!"

The two were sat at a circular table and Lovina was wearing a red flamenco dress that Spain had forced her to wear. Spain had just got back from the dance floor since Lovina had refused to get up and dance. Spain had not had a chance to dance with Lovina yet, but the night was still young...

"Ve~! Hiya Spain!"

Great. The last thing that Lovina needed. Her annoying sister, Feliciana. Not only was she was too way too happy and annoying, she had also inherited a lot of things from their grandfather, namely his talent and good looks.

"Felicia! You don't have to call me Spain, just Toni is fine." He beamed.

"Sì Toni!" Feliciana giggled.

_God she's stupid. Honestly, where'd she get that from? _

"So what brings you here?" Feliciana asked.

"Well just dancing really!" Spain smiled.

_Yeah you stupid pasta lover. Dancing. That's generally what you do at a dance festival._

"Ah I see!" She gasped.

"Actually, would you care to dance with me Felicia?" Spain asked.

_Don't do it... Don't do it... _

"I'd love to!"

_THERE! She had to do it didn't she?_

"Great!" Spain beamed as he stood up. Then he looked back at Lovina with concern. "That's okay with you right?"

"I'm not your Mom Spain! Do what you want!" Lovina snapped.

With a flinch backwards, Spain reluctantly left and took Felicia's hand to dance with her. Lovina just stayed there, staying like she was with her arms folded and legs crossed.

_Stupid Spain! Why would he go off with Felicia when I'm far prettier and way better at dancing! I've practised dancing in my room when no-one's been looking so I'm a perfect dance partner! Way better than Feliciana! I-I mean... I don't want him to start dancing with me but just a little something to show that he knows I'm still here, that's all I ask for._

In truth, Spain had been pestering her for a dance ever since they got there but that was not what Lovina was after. She wanted something more than that, though she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>After about 3 dances, Lovina still hadn't moved. She sat in the same position and was perfectly content with staying that way. Several men had approached her, asking for a dance but she simply responded by telling them to go... Well... It wasn't polite, let's just leave it at that: Lovina had a bit of a foul mouth and wasn't afraid to show it.<p>

Then Spain returned again, this time he had a red hand mark on his face to show that he had actually been rejected by someone. If Lovina had to guess, it was most likely the work of Brittany Kirkland, otherwise known as the United Kingdom or Great Britain or, more simply, England.

In Spain's hand was a bottle of red wine. Lovina could see from the label that it was her favourite brand, but why did Spain have a bottle?

"Glass of wine?" He asked.

Without saying anything, she snatched the bottle from his hands and took the bottle opener that he had in his other hand. Then, without bothering to pour it into the glass that Spain had kindly placed onto the table, she drank straight from the bottle and held it by the neck in a very unladylike way.

"Whoa slow down there Roma..." Spain panicked.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Just shut up!"

She slammed the now empty bottle of wine onto the table dramatically and wiped her mouth. She got to her feet in a slightly tipsy way and pointed at Spain accusingly.

"I've had enough of you! You drag me here and don't notice me at all! You dance with other girls and you're making me feel miserable! Just let me go home already!" Lovina snapped.

Spain stood there at a loss for words. Lovina just glared, glad that she had put him in his place. Then Spain turned and left with the same dumbfounded expression that he had when she was yelling at him. In truth she felt a little guilty, but she held out her anger as she watched him walk to the stage where the band was performing.

He pulled the lead singer down towards him and whispered in his ear. The singer nodded with a happy smile and turned to talk to the rest of the band. Then Spain returned, smiling at Lovina which was quite a surprise. He offered out his hand to her as the first notes of the song played out. In the background, the singer sang softly, setting the mood for the two.

_**Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas...**_

"Come on Roma. Dance with me." Spain whispered.

"Huh?" She asked.

_**Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul...**_

"I've seen you dance in your room. I know you can do it." He explained.

She took his hand reluctantly and he pulled her to her feet. Then he guided her to the dance floor and gestured her to start dancing.

_**Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo...**_

"Show me the way Lovina, it's your music after all." Spain whispered.

"O-okay..." She smiled, blushing slightly.

_**Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito~!**_

Spain raised her hand and then the two broke into dance.

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu, dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<strong>_

Lovina couldn't take her eyes off Spain's dancing and Spain couldn't take his eyes off Lovina. They danced together so perfectly that it was almost like a dream.

_**Y volando, volando feliz  
>Yo me encuentro mas alto<br>Mas alto que el sol  
>Y mienstras que el mundo<br>Se aleja despacio de mi  
>Una musica dulce<br>Se ha tocada solo para mi**_

_Why do I feel this way about Spain? I want to look away, but I just can't. I've never noticed how graceful and amazing he looks when he's dancing... Why is that? Why is it now that I notice?_

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu, dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<strong>_

Lovina actually began to smile at the man she was dancing with, letting herself run free and have some fun for one. Spain loved seeing her like this. When she was dancing, she was at her happiest. He'd noticed that ever since he had started watching her dance. He knew that he couldn't tell he'd been watching her because then she'd get angry and stop. But he always wanted to dance with her, and now it was a dream that had been brought to life.

_**Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas  
>Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul<br>Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo  
>Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito<strong>_

"You know I've liked you for a long time, right Roma?" Spain whispered as they danced.

"R-really?" She asked.

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<strong>_

They became closer in their dancing and their movements became more fiery and passionate. Lovina had never had a dance partner before: she had always kept her love of dancing hidden and secret. But now she had found her perfect dance partner, and possibly even more than that.

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<br>Pienso que un sueno parecido no volvera mas  
>Y me pintaba las manos y la cara de azul<br>Y me improviso el viento rapido me llevo  
>Y me hizo a volar en el cielo infinito<strong>_

Lovina caught sight of Feliciana who watched from the sidelines. She jumped up and down and clapped along with the music, just like so many other people. Out of all the dance partners that Spain had danced with that night, Lovina was definitely the best.

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<strong>_

"Sí Lovina. You like me back don't you?" Spain asked.

_**Volare, oh oh  
>Cantare, oh oh oh oh<br>Nel blu dipinto di blu  
>Felice di stare lassu<strong>_

The dance ended and the two finished their dance with a seductive pose: Lovina held tightly by Spain and their two bodies extremely close together.

"Yes... I do... Toni."

She turned around, stroked his cheek and then got up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his soft lips. He kissed her back passionately, varying the pressure from hard to soft to keep Lovina interested.

She pulled away with a smile. The rest of the night was going to be very interesting indeed. Hopefully there would be a lot more dancing to come... Along with some other things...

* * *

><p><em><strong>escritoria,<strong>_

_**I really hope I did well with this pairing! I know how much you like it and I seriously hope I didn't screw it up! You've read all of my Hetalia fanfictions and reviewed every one of them. I'm honoured to have a friend/reviewer/fellow writer like you! I know I can always count on you to lend support and review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>...Okay I have to say it. When Lovina said "No chance, no way Spain" was anyone else expecting me to make a total Disney reference? Because I was so totally tempted to! That song is pretty Tsundere don't you think? Perfect for Romano! Or England ^^<strong>

**The song is called Volare by the way. It's an Italian song which is why Spain requested them to play it for Lovina. There are many different versions of it though personally I love the version by the Gypsy Kings!**

**Remember to review and I'll see you in the next person's oneshot of "When you wish upon an Angel" Remember, it could be you! ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	3. What is a kiss?, SwissLiech

**Konnichiwa!**

**Okay, I don't ship SwissLiech. However, last year on the 15th of July, I began reading a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction called "Caught in a Bad Romance" by Punk Rock Kitsune. What followed was a series of great messages which eventually blossomed into a beautiful friendship between PRK and I.**

**Happy BFF anniversary PRK! I don't know what I would have done without you. I might have never survived the last year, I might have never got the courage to speak to people on FF, I might have never expanded my Fanfiction alias to Facebook and tumblr- but most importantly, I might have never gotten the courage to publish fanfictions.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>For: <span>Punk Rock Kitsune<span>**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SwissLiech**

**Theme: "I has an idea! Liechtenstein overhears a romantic conversation between Hungary and Austria that uses the word "kiss". Liechtenstein has no idea what that is, and she asks Switzerland what a kiss is." -PRK**

**Liechtenstein hears one word that sets her mind in a spin. What is this mysterious 'kiss' people are talking about? Can Switzerland show her the answer? Or will he make yet another mistake he is certain that he's made somewhere before?**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p>Beautiful blue shades lightly colored the skies behind the vibrant green hills of the young country. The natural beauty shone through greatly in this small nation. There in the midst of these lush green fields was a single young girl with pretty short hair and a long gorgeous dress. The girl was the personification of the Principality of Liechtenstein and she was having a solitary moment by herself- enjoying the scenery before going back to her big brother Switzerland.<p>

"It's so beautiful here. I want to be able to bring big brother here as well." She whispered.

She clutched her two small petite hands to her chest and wished for this fondly for a few seconds before heading home. Really, she longed to be somewhere with her brother again, simply because her big brother felt like the most important thing in the world.

Liechtenstein didn't rush on the way home. Instead she took a leisurely stroll, seeing Austria and Hungary discussing something that looked fairly important along the way.

"So then he…" Austria began.

"Yes. Zen he kissed me." Hungary sighed.

"I-I see. How daring…" Austria whispered, closing his eyes but also frowning a little.

Daring? A kiss? What were Austria and Hungary going on about? These things all seemed new to Liechtenstein. What was a kiss? And why was it so 'daring' to perform or do one?

"Daring? Is zat all you can say?" Hungary snapped.

"Vell it is Prussia…" Austria sighed. "Did you… Enjoy zat kiss?"

"Vell maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You don't care eizer vay." Hungary huffed.

From what Liechtenstein could gather, Hungary was angry. She assumed that Prussia must have given her a 'kiss' and… Well… She couldn't figure out much else after that. A lot of drama was being caused over one simple 'kiss' and Liechtenstein suddenly wanted to know what it was.

And the only way to find that out was through her reliable big brother Switzerland.

* * *

><p>"Switzerland, I'm back!" She called.<p>

"I see. Welcome home Liechtenstein."

Switzerland was enjoying a small cup of coffee by himself at the kitchen table. He was dressed simply for once- not too formal or military- just like what he wore when doing his job. She liked how efficient and smart he always looked, but also longed to see him relax a little more now and then.

But all this was beside the point, the point now was the mysterious 'kiss' that had been plaguing her mind ever since overhearing Austria and Hungary on the way home.

"Switzerland? I have to ask you something." She began.

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Switzerland muttered.

"Well… I was wondering… What is a 'kiss'?"

At that moment, memories sparked off in Switzerland's head. Memories of Austria- him and Austria as they had been as kids: simple, happy and very much friends. The word 'kiss' had brought up past experiences for Switzerland, just as they always did when he was with Liechtenstein…

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

"_Switzerland?" Austria asked._

"_What is it Austria?" Switzerland snapped._

"_Vell I just vanted to know… Vat's a kiss?" Austria asked curiously._

"_A-a kiss!" Switzerland exclaimed._

_Although he was only a young country, he most definitely knew what a kiss was. Austria often asked questions like this and Switzerland, who enjoyed having a wise position of knowledge and responsibility, was often very much willing to supply him with an answer._

"_W-well a kiss is something you do with someone you like- someone you really, really like. Basically you just touch your lips with theirs and-"_

_But Switzerland had no more chance to continue, because Austria had done just what Switzerland had been explaining: he had kissed him- stopping him mid-sentence. However, Switzerland pulled away with alarm._

"_Hey what do you think you're doing!" Switzerland snapped._

"_Vell I like you Svitzerland. You're a good friend and you're alvays zere to bail me out." Austria explained._

_It was obvious that Austria didn't get it… Or rather, Switzerland didn't._

"_No Austria. A kiss is for someone really special. Someone more than a friend. You can't just go around doing that to random friends- you'll get yourself in trouble." Switzerland explained._

"_Oh so zey aren't for friends? Not even best friends?"_

"_No Austria. Kisses are something special, and as a result should be saved for someone special. Got it?"_

"_Got it."_

**-End flashback-**

* * *

><p>"Svitzerland?" Liechtenstein asked.<p>

"Vell Liechtenstein… A kiss is… A show of affection for someone you really care about. You press your lips to theirs and then…" Switzerland explained.

Liechtenstein was staring at Switzerland intently now- urging him on with her innocent pleading eyes. Switzerland felt the pressure getting to him, one because of her pure innocence and two because at this point in his memory- Austria had kissed him because he hadn't explained properly. Liechtenstein didn't look like she would do the same, but he felt uneasy nonetheless. So he coughed and ended his explanation.

"So that's it really. Vhy do you ask?" Switzerland coughed.

"Err vell, no reason. I'm going to go have a bath, so have a good night." She smiled.

Then she left, running up the stairs happily- not knowing what she may have missed out on. Switzerland frowned at his adoptive little sister and, wanting to confirm his suspicions, he quickly grabbed his coat and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>~Outside~<strong>

Switzerland peeked his face around the corner, just enough to see Germany and Austria in deep conversation. Eavesdropping wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and neither was being in the same area as Austria but this was to confirm suspicions and set Switzerland straight- so it had to be done.

"So zen she told me she may or may not have liked ze kiss." Austria sighed.

"Mm. Vat happened next?" Germany asked.

"She stormed off, and I began to compose a piece describing my feelings at zat precise moment… Vould you like to hear zem?" Austria explained.

"Nein danke." Germany quickly shook his head. "Maybe she uh… Zinks you don't care? It seems my Bruder has made ze first move, und you haven't."

"Yes. I know." Austria nodded with a melancholic sigh.

"Vell vhy don't you…" Then Germany coughed. "Kiss her?"

"I don't zink I should. After all, I need to be certain about my feelings or else I can't do it."

"Who on Earth taught you zat?"

"Vell… Svitzerland actually…"

So it was true: Switzerland had actually given Austria bad advice unintentionally and ruined his chances with what he presumed to be a new relationship with Hungary. He had screwed up the man he had vowed to guard, help and respect and had done the same with his adopted sister Liechtenstein.

He had to change it. Otherwise Liechtenstein might never…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later…<strong>_

Liechtenstein brushed through her soft boyish hair once more and gently slipped into her pink sleeveless night dress. It was just below her knees of course, since her brother told her never to show too much skin since it was undignified and well… France-like.

The bath water had been extremely refreshing and calming so her hair was very light headed as she prepared herself for bed. However, she still managed to register the fact that there was a small- quickly written note on her bed- written with tidy yet hastened red handwriting:

_**Liechtenstein,**_

_**Remember the pajamas you sewed me a while back? Well I'd like to repay you for it. Please go out onto the balcony.**_

_**Switzerland**_

If it was her big brother, then of course she had to obey. She immediately headed for the balcony almost instinctively and waited, glancing up at the moon as she did.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek and she turned around to see Switzerland. Before she had time to curve her lips into a smile, or even say 'Guten Abend Switzy' she felt a warmth being spread across her cheeks and saw Switzerland's lips pressed to hers.

It was a delicate gesture, but still a slightly longer one than normal. Switzerland's eyes were closed- not tainted with a scowl or even darkened with violent neutrality. His expression was calm and at peace- eyebrows very slightly raised. Just as it ended, Liechtenstein felt herself closing her eyes too and letting herself sink into and enjoy the sensation that was gracing her lips.

Then Switzerland pulled away and both of their eyes opened. He didn't smile, but he didn't scowl either. He looked like he was neutral once more, but Liechtenstein could tell he was very slightly happy.

"Zat vas a kiss Liechtenstein." Switzerland explained. "Does zat answer your question?"

"Yes… Thank you Switzy." Liechtenstein smiled.

"Vell zen, have a good night's sleep." Switzerland coughed.

"Switzy?"

"Ja Liechtenstein?"

"You look cute ven you blush."

At the mention of his intense and 'cute' blush, Switzerland blushed an even deeper shade of crimson red. Liechtenstein let out a small giggle and because of that, he couldn't help but smile. For once it was just a natural smile. No memory of Austria, no awkwardness in the air- just a cute emotional moment one that he would surely remember fondly.

* * *

><p>"Vell zat vasn't too bad." Switzerland muttered to himself.<p>

Yes… In fact it had been more than just 'not too bad': it had been nice. To share something like that with his beloved sister, it filled him with warm fuzzy feelings.

But then it occurred to him: had he been Liechtenstein's first?

A smile dawned on his already blushing face. For once he was calm, happy even. Simply because the thought of that made him happy, it was a small hunch that he really hoped would be true.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein ran her small smooth fingers across the bottom of her moist, delicate lips. The feeling of Switzerland's lips against hers still lingered there. When he had kissed her, she felt happy, elated, and joyful. Something had sparked within her with that kiss. A new feeling had spurred.<p>

And the sensation of Switzerland's lips against her own? Well…

It was certainly something she wanted to experience again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punk Rock Kitsune,<strong>_

**It's not a pairing I ship, but I hope you're satisfied with it! I know how much you like Switzerland (after that request you made) so I hope I kept him up to your standards and in character! I'd never have posted any fanfiction if it weren't for you. You gave me courage and I'll treasure it forever!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised I didn't add one of my favourite characters in there or make a GerIta reference or something. It's amazing how much self control I can have when writing for a friend!<strong>

**Remember to review and I'll see you in the next person's oneshot of "When you wish upon an Angel" Remember, it could be you! ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
